Abandon All Hope
by rockofmarduk
Summary: What happened between the time O'Brian had been arrested and the evidence against Morgan Lansdale came to light. What did Morgan do to O'Brian during that time? Clive R. O'Brian x Morgan Lansdale.


**Abandon All Hope**

By rockofmarduk

**Summery: **What happened between the time O'Brian had been arrested and the evidence against Morgan Lansdale came to light. What did Morgan do to O'Brian during that time?

Clive R. O'Brian x Morgan Lansdale.

**(Abandon hope all ye who enter here.)**

Those were the words that were going through Clive R. O'Brian's head as he sat in a back room in the BSAA as he awaited for Morgan Lansdale to return. It had only been ten minutes eariler that the FBC had arrived and had taken over complete control over the BSAA and had arrested O'Brian for conspiring with the terrorist organization know as Veltro.

It wasn't true of coarse...we'll maybe there was a little truth to it.

O'Brian had secretly masterminded Veltro's suposed return with the help of FBC agent Raymond Vester in an attempt to gather evidence and reveal the true mastermind behind the Terragrigia Panic..

..Morgan Lansdale.

Just the thought of his name left a bitter taste in O'Brian's mouth. The fact that Morgan was still walking around a free man after all the horror's he had commited disgusted him. What made it worse was that he himself sat handcuffed and alone, locked in by FBC agent's who truly believed they had arrested a Veltro terrorist. O'Brian's only hope now was Chris and Jill and that they had found some kind of evidence to use against Morgan on the Queen Dido. If not, O'Biran could perdict other Terragrigia Panic's brought about by Morgan in his country's future, perhaps the world.

"Chris, Jill your our only hope now." O'Brian muttered quietly to himself as he tested the strenght of the handcuffs the FBC agents had put on him. They wouldn't budge, nor would he expect them too.

"Wishfull thinking on my part."

O'Brian sighed and leaned back against the wall the agents had thrown him against earlier when they had locked him in. O'Brian smiled weakly when he realized that the FBC agents that had arrested him had stayed outside instead of watching the prisoner like they were supost too. Either these two weren't bright or they had been ordered not to go in. And only one person had that authority.

" Look's like Morgan want's some alone time with me with no witnesses." O'Brian knew that was a bad sign but there was little he could real do in the matter. "Till Chris and Jill get back with the evidence I'll have to handle Morgan alone and take whatever he can dish out."

It was then that the door opened and Morgan appeared flanked by his two agants.

**(Well speak of the devil.) **

O'Brian watched as Morgan signeled his two agents to leave the two of them alone. O'Brian wished that they would stay and bear witness to anything Morgan did to him, but it was not to be. They closed and locked the door and O'Brian was alone with Morgan.

"Things don't look very good for you O'Brian." Morgan smirked as he strolled up to and knelt down in-front of the BSSA director. "Didn't I tell you that you'd regret it?"

O'Brian refused to look up at the Comissioner. He would not give him the satisfaction in seeing the defeated look on his face.

"Yeah, you told me," O'Brian muttered, but smiled when he remembered that Morgan didn't know that Chris and Jill were still alive and heading to the Queen Dido. There was still hope. "and I regret nothing."

Lansdale chuckled as he used his finger to lift O'Brian's chin up forcing him to look Morgan straight in the eyes. "Look at you, the great Clive R. O'Brian, leader of the BSAA, conspirator with Veltro and he can't even look the Commissioner of the FBC in the eye."

O'Brian growled, "You basterd! You know that's not true. Your the one behind Veltro!"

"But none of the FBC agents will believe you and I just bet you were careful not to let on what you and Raymond were up to your own people." Morgan paused as a thought accrued to him. "But you had to tell a few other's just to get this conspiracy of your's off the ground. Other's beside Valentine and Redfield had to have known. Tell me who else know's?

"N..nobody else know's, I swear." OBrian stammered out. It wasn't the question that made O'Brian squrm a little, it was Morgan's free hand that was slowly pushing the bottom of O'Brian's jacket up and running his fingers down his side.

**(What the hell is Morgan up to?) **

O'Brian's thoughts were answered when he felt his belt being unbuckled and slowly being removed from his waist.

**(Oh shit!)**

O'Brian struggled to pull himself away from Morgan but he was trapped by the wall behind him and Morgan's newly tightened grip on the links of his handcuffs. After pulling down the zipper of O'Brian's pants, Morgan used his grip on the cuffs to yank O'Brian down onto the ground and on his back. O'Brian let out a cry of pain as he landed on his cuffed hands, the metal digging itself into his flesh. The pain was momentary forgotten when O'Brian felt his pants and underwear being pulled down towards his ankles.

"Morgan what the hell!" O'Brian tried to kick the Commissioner away, but Morgan was faster then he looked and managed to get a grip of O'Brian's hips and easily flip him on his stomach.

As O'Brian tried to make scense of it all he heard Morgan Lansdale zipper on his own pants come down.

"Morgan, good god what are you doing!"

"What does it look like? I'm about to interagate a suspect." Morgan said as if he did this on a normal basis. With his pants and underwear down to his knees, Morgan gripped O'Brian by the hips again and pulled him closer so that his cock lined up with O'Brian's ass.

"Since you won't tell me their names by choice than I'll have to get them out of you by force." Morgan stated as he slowly started to push his way in.

Tears began to form in O'Brian's eyes and stream down his face as Morgan began pushing himself slowly in and out of O'Brian and started to build into a rythum.

"M..Morgan, please, stop!" O'Brian cried out as he felt tearing going on inside him. "Nobody else know's, I swear!"

But Morgan wasn't buying it and started slamming into O'Brian harder. O'Brian cried and moan as the rape continued.

"Give me their names O'Brain and I'll stop."

O'Brian bit his bottom lip in a attempt to stop himself from telling Morgan anything and glanced at the door where the two FBC agents were most likely standing guard**. (Why aren't they coming in? Can't they hear what the bastard's doing to me?)**

"Their not coming in if you are expecting them to be your knight's in shinning armor." Morgan stated as if he could read O'Brian's mind. "I told them not to enter under any circumstances, no matter what they may hear."

O'Brian let out a choked sob as he realized the hopelessness of it all. Morgan continued his relentless battery against O'Brian's body but he still refused to give in. That was until Morgan's cock grazed O'Brain's prostate.

O'Brian gasped and let out a load moan at the feeling. This was wrong, being taken against your will like this was wrong, but at that exact moment O'Brian could have cared less. He suddenly found himself pushing against Morgan trying to find that same spot again.

Morgan grinned upon hearing O'Brian's cry's of pleasure and his body's desperate search for that feeling again. Finally having something he could use against him, Morgan remained still in O'Brian as the man himself thrashed about underneath him trying to get him to continue.

"Names O'Brian. I want names." Morgan whispered in the director's ear and waited patiently for a responce.

O'Brian groaned as he realized that Morgan had definatly won this round. There was no way he could deny him now. Slowly O'Brian began spilling the beans about who was involved and Morgan, as he listened, started to move about in O'Brian again. The faster Morgan began pumping into O'Brian the faster the information came out of O'Brian.

"...Q..Quint, Kieth, gasp, C..Chris and Jill, moan, P..Parker, Raymond and JessicaaAHHHHH!"

O'Brian let out a cry as he cumed, spilling his seed all over himself. Morgan too cumed at that exact moment and nearly colapsed on-top of O'Brian as he finished.

After a few minutes of heavy panting from the both of them, Morgan recovered himself and quickly did up his pants as O'Brian still laid on the floor and watched him. Morgan chuckled when he noticed O'Brian's red face and his even messier appearance.

"My, my, what a mess you've made of yourself my dear director O'Brian. What would your own people think if they could see you now?"

O'Brian scowled and turned away as Morgan began to clean him up and dress him in a attempt to hid evidence of what had just taken place. Morgan felt pleased with himself for getting the information he needed and in a fun way too. O'Brian on the other hand felt so dirty and disgusted with himself with what he had done. How could he let Morgan take advantage of him like that? What would the others think when they found out he had blabbed everything to Morgan and worse how he got that information in the first place.

**(They'll never trust me again, they'll hate me forever.) **O'Brian thought saddly as Morgan finally finished cleaning up and yanked O'Brian to his feet. Clive's legs felt like jelly, his ass hurt like hell and his wrists stung from the handcuffs but after everything he had just been through, as much as he hated to admit it, he acutally liked having Morgan inside him. He wasn't sure if it was the power he felt radiating off of Morgan when he was in control or just O'Brian's own sexual lust out of control but he had enjoyed it.

And he hated himself for it.

"Well now O'Brian, it's time for us to depart." Morgan said as if nothing had happened. "I have a cell at our FBC building waiting for you and I promise you this...," Morgan leaned in close to O'Brian and softly kissed him on the lips before continuing, "I will have more interrogations with you soon, many more."

O'Brian shock a little, both with fear and excitment. But before he could say anything the door opened and one of the two FBC agents stood there.

"General Lansdale!"

"What the hell is it? I told you to wait outside until I said otherwise!"

"Sir there's something you need to see please." Their was something in the agent's voice that to O'Brian sounded like sadness and shock. Something bad must have happened.

Morgan either didn't notice or didn't care as he made his way towards the door. "Fine, bring the prisoner with you on the way out. He's coming back with us to the FBC."

"Yes sir!" The agent said but once again O'Brain heard that strange tone in the man's voice again, this time laced with a bit of anger. The agent came to O'Brain's side and took him by the wrists. But instead of roughly taking him out the door as ordered he very gently removed the cuff's he had placed on O'Brian earlier.

"I'm so sorry sir." The agent said quietly when he noticed the bruises on O'Brian's wrists.

O'Brian looked at him and smiled as he rubbed his aching wrist's. "It's OK son, no harm done." O'Brian's face turned serious when he noticed he didn't hear anything out in the hall's. Absolute silence. "Something's happened hasn't it?"

The agent nodded and motioned O'Brian to follow him. Arriving at his office O'Brian was surprized to see Morgan Lansdale leaning against his desk and looking at his copy of Dante, while the second FBC agent stood on the other side of the room watching out of the glass window of O'Brian's office that looked out over the agents of the BSAA. What the hell was going on ?

_"The means of dispersion?" _

_"The cruise ship is equipped with UAV. That is your delivery system." _

O'Brian turned to look out of his window to the sound of the voices and saw that they were coming from the huge moniter on the wall. On the screen was none other than Morgan Lansdale himself talking to Jack Norman the leader of Veltro.

_"Very well. Now show me the goods." _

Morgan on the screen picked up a metal suitcase and place it on the table. Inside was the T-Abyss virus that had infected Terragrigia one year ago.

_"Bona fide T-Abyss. No vaccine, not yet."_

_"Yes, of course...a little bit of this could turn a city inside-out." _

_"I think we're done. I'll be on my way." _

_"Who would have thought, yes? That the lowly terrorist's would receive a helping hand...from the venerable Commissioner of the FBC." _

It was then that the video stopped and O'Brian finally noticed that both the FBC and the BSAA had watched the video too. There was nothing Morgan could do to hide this. It was over. Chris and Jill had done it.

O'Brian turned to fully look at Morgan. "As you can see, it's not likely you'll be wriggling out of this one."

Morgan seemed indifferent to everything that had just happened and spoke in a calm voice. "I seem to have underestimated the BSAA. Perhaps you, as well."

O'Brian reached into his coat pocket and removed the empty vial of T-Abyss that Jill and Parker had recovered eariler at the beach. He was amazed that it was still in one piece after his time with Morgan.

"We found this in the off-limits area near Terragrigia. We're done analyzing it, so you can have it back."

Morgan remained calm as he placed the book Dante carefully back on O'Brian's desk.

"Director O'Brian, surely you can understand our delemma? Without the Terragrigia Panic, the ignorant masses would be unaware of the threat that lies before them."

O'Brian sighed and shock his head. " Yes. You may in fact be correct."

Morgan felt more confident when he noticed that O'Brian was not arguing with him on that point and continued. "No one has the right to detain me. The world required my guidance. It was all for the greater good."

O'Brian felt his anger reach it's peak. How dare Morgan think that he was above the law, how could he believe anything he had just said? He may have been right but still...

"You're only fooling yourself." O'Brian felt his voice become louder as he tried to keep his temper under control. "You said yourself, "Abandon hope all ye who enter here." But I'm not Dante. And you're not Vergilius. Morgan Lansdale. You are hereby relieved of your position as FBC Commissioner. And, I'm placing you under arrest on suspicion of conspiring with Veltro in the planning and execution of the Terragrigia Panic."

The two FBC agent's who had remained quiet the entire time followed O'Brian's orders and started to take Morgan into cousity and lead him out of the room. However, Morgan paused at the door for a moment and spoke with the same calmness as before only this time he sounded tired.

"With all due respect, Director O'Brian, the BSAA is making a huge mistake."

As Morgan left the room with his guards, O'Brian couldn't help but smile. "Where have I heard that before?"

Sighing O'Brian looked out the glass window and was glad it was finally over, but what happened a few minutes eariler could not be erased. It was still fresh in his mind and most likely Morgan's as well. O'Brian couldn't help but wonder what would have happened to him if Chris and Jill had never found the evidence in the first place? What kind of things would Morgan had done to him had he gotten him alone in one of his cells? It was both a scary and as much as O'Brian hated to admit it, exciting thing to think of. But now he would never know now that Morgan was the one going to jail not himself. However...that didn't mean he couldn't pay a visit to Morgan every once in a while. Perhaps even convince the guards to give them a few minutes alone together. It couldn't hurt and besides..

..he himself had a few tricks to show Morgan as well. After all, here was alway's hope.

Fin.


End file.
